


My Sweet Darlin' Boy

by Sleepless_Writer247



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal, BDSM, Dom/sub, Insecure Alexander Hamilton, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Modern Era, Oral, Spanking, Vibrators, Well - Freeform, lap dance, only romantically, very
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Writer247/pseuds/Sleepless_Writer247
Summary: Thomas is Alexander's Sugar Daddy. What's it to ya?





	1. Negotiation

 

"Hell no. Fuck no. Get away from me, asshole!" Alexander stormed away. Thomas followed right after, thinking this could have been so much easier. "I don't care about whatever happened last night! I don't need you!"

"Calm down. Stop being so dramatic, it's not that big of a deal. Let's talk about this before you make a decision." He opens his office door, coming inside before Alex did.

Alexander closes the office door to give them some space. He had a big feeling Thomas wasn't going to let this go. He turns to look at him. "I don't need a Sugar Daddy." He laughed but swallowed after, the thought was intriguing.

Thomas sighs seeming as if he needed to add in. Though Alexander didn't let that happen. "Drop it. I'm not doing this."

"You can barely care for yourself Alex- Hell! You can barely afford anything. I can offer help."

"No! I don't need help. I have my own home. I-I can pay the bills! Even food, I can handle." He seems like he was counting it off, not quite in line with how it should be.

"Oh really? For how much longer? Can you tell me exactly how many times, this week, you 'joked' with Lauren to let you borrow a 'few' bucks if you do him small 'favors'?" Alex bitterly looked away, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I'm fine, Thomas. I don't need your help, not like that..." He couldn't look back at him, too embarrassed at the exchange.

He sighs then he takes out the envelope from his coat pocket. He leaves Alex and places it on his desk.

Alexander scoffs, moving closer to him. "Take it back. You ain't just gonna hand this over." He couldn't believe it, Thomas wasn't that generous, no matter what he told himself.

"Yes, just like that. 100K, use it for things you need, not just Starbucks Iced Coffee."

"Stop. That's way more then I need?" Alex ended in a question, he pondered with himself if he actually was going to take it. Though he shook his head. "I'm not taking it!"

Thomas saw it differently. "Do you need more?" He asked quietly, not wanting to embarrass him more. "I can give you-"

"What? No!" Alex walks over and grabs it. He tries to hand it back."Take it and don't offer me anything else."

It takes a moment, he stared annoyed but Thomas got an idea. "Okay fine, I will stop. But, only if you take the money."

"No."

"Then I won't stop." Thomas steps back with it. He offers for the last time in the morning. Alex just shakes his head and looks away. Thomas left his office.

\---

It was around noon when Alexander got a knock on his office door. It was the usual delivery guy, Alexander thought he was pretty hot the first few weeks. He had an arm filled with red, white, and blue roses. He almost facepalmed. "Where would you want there placed, Alexander?" He asks.

Hamilton sighs, wanting to tell him to leave, though it did look like he was struggling under the weight. "On the table.." The man looked around before going over and setting it down. He handed over a purple envelope before wishing him a good day. Alexander thanked him and opened it after he left his office.

_You're from Puerto Rico, right? It would be very awkward if I got this wrong._

_-T.J._

Alexander shouted a loud 'fuck!' before getting his sectary on the line. "Jay, do me a favor and don't let in any more deliveries."

"What should I do with them then?"

"Anything else! Also more coffee please, this is going to be a long afternoon."

"Right away, sir."

"Thank you, Jay." Alex hung up after that. Then he realized his grave mistake. The coffee maker was in the lounge and the fucking lounge was the building and Washington is too petty to replace it. Jay was slow at times when the coffee was too hot too. That means anyone can come in, at any fucking time.

There were three knocks on the door five minutes later. "Shit," Alexander mumbled.

"I have another, Alex." Hamilton sighs, nodding his head to get it signed.

"What's in the box?" He just wrote his initials.

"I'm sure it was...a few notebooks? Expensive type too- Oh, I'm sorry, I almost forget about these." He takes out even more boxes from his cart.

"And what are those suppose to be?" Alexander was slightly scared by the size of them.

"Um, not sure but there is a letter." He hands him a purple color envelope like the first.

"Thanks." Alexander was reluctant to open them. But choose to open the letter.

_Enjoy._

_-T.J._

In the first larger box was five personally designed notebooks. Each having his name printed in white on the spine of the notebook and a writable front. The others were the same but different designs for the pages and outside. So he did Bullet Journalism but he didn't tell a lot of people because he loved it so much.

Maybe Peggy told him. She was trying to get him hooked on someone so he wasn't horny, needy, and complaining all the time. Not as bad as he thought but he realized the price of them when he searched online. He choked on his own spit. All of this would end up costing more than $350!

Alexander worries about the other two but goes to open them. He opens the smaller one, letting the sharper edge of his scissors slide across the taped side. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Apple logo inside.

He flops the box to the side and decides to do the other. Doing the same movements, he opens it and sees the Apple logo again but just bigger casing. "Okay, well..." He looks between the two and took the smaller box. Sighing nervously he carries it and lets the smaller package slide into his free hand.

"JesusfuckingChrist!" Alexander exhaled when he realized he was holding his breath. His hands physically shook, he had the iPhone X in his hands. Alexander places it down and opens the cover. He gulps at the sight. Taking it with both hands, being careful with it. Turning to the back, he sees the engraving.

 

_ Alexander Hamilton _

 

He had that twisted love feeling in his chest, Thomas could have put some cheesy lovey-dovey sentence but, he put his name. And it looked exactly like his signature when he signed. He places it back in the box, too scared he would break it.

The next item turned out to be the newest MacBook Pro. Alexander...didn't exactly know what to do, it had the same engraving. His name.

He rethinks everything before grabbing the corded phone. He dialed Thomas's secretary.

"This is Sally, how can I help you, Mr. Hamilton?"

"Is Thomas busy at the moment?"

"Not right now. Give me a minute to connect you two." He licked his lips, trying to ignore how nervous he was getting.

"Alexander? Did you receive the gifts?"

"Yes.."

"So?"

He tapped his pen against the desk. "I...um...I have a limit with this whole...situation."

Thomas mouthed 'fuck yes!' before answering. "Let's hear them."

"No sexual contact for the first two weeks but we can still have contact."

"Contact how?"

"Like, kissing, small touches, anything that wouldn't be...too overwhelming."

"I'm fine with that...though just so we're clear, tell me if this is too far, how do you feel with-"

"Anything that's sexual, I'm not discussing yet."

"Okay never mind then but I do need test results a few days before we do anything and a list of certain clothing or objects you aren't okay with."

"I'll remember that."

"Good, now come over to my office."

Alexander played with the cord. "Like right now?"

"Yes, 'like right now'."

"okay..." He hangs up and makes his way over. Sally said a good evening before he went inside. Thomas looked up from his computer, even though he looked as if he was too busy waiting. Though he stands and walks over to him.

"Lock the door, Alexander." He turns and twists it closed. When he turns back, Thomas is on his, easily hiking him against the wall and smashing their lips together. Alex lets out a soft sigh, putting his arms around him. He makes sure it's slow and slowly building up like a Great Symphony. And like one, when the song is more than just in the rhythm, he fights against Thomas's eagerness. Stopping his quick tongue while Thomas fights his soft plump lips. His teeth drag along Alexander's lower lip, making him moan at the slight sting and Thomas easily slides in. Alexander opens his eyes slightly, surprised at his cheap move to have them french kiss.

Though before Thomas could force him down on the loaf couch and break the only rule Alex put up, he got a call from his office phone.

Hamilton clears his throat, looking at him. The need being more than he thought it would become. "Seems like someone else needs you."

"Then I'll just have to wait longer for us to continue." It rings another time. "Friday, after work, meet me in the parking lot. I'll have an outfit ready for you by then."

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner, where else?"

Thomas lets him go and goes to his desk, Alexander sees his way out.

At the end of the day when he starts to head home with John, he gets a text from the new phone.

 

_This is only the beginning, Sweet Darling._

 

Alexander puts him in as a contact before John could question the expensive phone.


	2. Only Dinner

 

Throughout the week, Thomas would creep around with Alexander. Taking him to his suite or any closed closet that rarely anyone went to. 20-minute kissing before anyone was asking for them. Thomas was easily getting annoyed with them so he arranged where he had Thursday afternoon free, he had Alexander do the same thing. Yes, tomorrow will be full for the two but he didn’t think twice about it.

Alexander made sure that their appointment with each other was clear to both of their secretaries, making them know that they told whoever called, they were busy.

“Sweetie, I’m here,” Thomas called out when he walks in. Jay looks over at the man in confusion though Thomas closes the door in slight remembrance. He carried two more medium sized boxes and a covered tailored suit.

“Shut it, Thomas, save that for when we’re clear.” Alex rolls his eyes and moves over to the couch. He had the roses place around the room, he will admit it brightened the place.

“Na-uh, I’ll say whatever I want. Up from the couch, you know where you sit by now.” Thomas had his forever famous smirk on as he sat. Alexander moves to sit in his lap. He reaches out to have them close, Alex starts it. Tongue reaching out to lick his chap lips while Thomas worked on lowering the collar and jacket of his suit.

Alexander began to protest, moving the jacket back on. “I won’t break your rule. Trust me for this part?”

He waits but then nods, lowering it. Thomas smiles. “Good boy.” He blushes, exposing himself more.

"What are you going to do?" Thomas in return pecks his lips, leading the kisses down his neck. He feels him swallow his shaky breath, gasps when he nips accidentally, whine quietly when he lets his tongue licks a column up his neck.

"Thomas, god, don't-"

"Shh, I haven't done anything yet."

"I was gonna say-" Thomas kisses a spot before creating a circle of saliva, he finishes when he begins to suck until the olive skin began to turn red. Alex groans and Thomas goes lower. "To- not stop! Daddy!" Jefferson grinned, lighting the licks to Alex's nipple, loving the sight of the pink bud hardening. Just another sign he was getting Alexander aroused. His hand moves from the smooth hip to twist the other.

Alex cries out, holding onto his shoulders with a stronger grip. "Such a fucking beauty." He could hear Thomas praise. Though in only seconds, Thomas had both hands of Alexander's hands behind him, revealing his chest more. Alex gave a tap to say it was alright, his mouth to busy to say anything. Thomas's tongue was replaced by his teeth, placing temporary bite marks. Alexander's head tilted back, lips pressed together as he hums out in approval.

Thomas pulls back, looking down at the hazed Alexander. His eyes traveled lower, seeing his tented crotch. He places his hand over the spot, rubbing down.

Alex snapped out of his entrancement, head moves up to stare at him. "Don't."

"Sorry," He apologizes carefully, moving his hand away. Alex squirmed. "Calm down, Lamb." Alex gave three taps to the hand holding him still and Thomas sighed, letting his arm go.

He leans back against him. "Imma let you try again," Thomas says but Alex huffs.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"But what? For the two weeks, I say what's right and what isn't. Remember that a Dom isn't the only one in charge."

"Okay, I get it." He kisses him. "You reason too much."

"I just gotta make sure you know what's right."

"Well, I still have to enable restrictions when it is needed so be ready for that."

"Oh don't worry Papi, this may be hard for you to understand but I love being restricted..when it's done right."

"I don't have the rope in the office though I would if I could."

"I do."

Thomas perked up. "I'll remember that."

Alex smiles mischievous but starts kissing him afterward, hands going towards his hair. Tugging at the spots that got Thomas to hold him down with force by his hips. "Wanna see the outfit I got you for later tonight?"

Alexander lazily kisses his neck. "Ugh, do I have to put it on?"

"Yes."

Alex sighed, getting up to grab it. Thomas smacks his ass as he moves away. He groaned at the sight of the jiggle and was extremely sure he was hard now. "You fucking bitch!" Alexander snarled, looking back at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He gave a flirty wink but Alex just rolled his eyes, grabbing the items he brought with him.

The suit itself was a lighter shade of green, a few blue and violet accents on the pockets and trimming. The waistcoat was the same color. It was Fitted suit and Alexander wasn't sure how he got his size. The button up was a light purple, the buttons a vibrate color and reminded Alex of Thomas. The tie matched the suit. Pants the same as the suit. In one of the boxes was a pair of cuffs for the button up.

"These are expensive ya know," Thomas says, eyeing him.

"I know that," Alex mutters, grabbing the other box. He undoes the too overdone bow and pops the lid open.

He would begin to pray if it wasn't for the fact he could sense the hungry eyes on him. "You want me to wear this right now?"

"Well, work does end in half an hour. A show would be delightful."

Alexander places the box on the side of the couch, he begins to take off the rest of his jacket and shirt. Being even slower when it came to unzipping his pants and lowering them. Thomas wolf whistled.

He grabbed the pink lacy panties from the box. Alexander turns around, slipping his boxers off and then bends. He gave a good view of himself before pulling them on.

"Stop tempting me, Alexander."

"It's cute seeing you stop yourself." Alex turns, giving a grin. "And didn't you want a show?" He turns again, giving a teasing slip and pulls them down.

"No- Yes- but I didn't expect you to-" He sighs, frustrated. "Get changed, we're leaving soon."

"Yes, Papi. Want me to do anything else?" He purred, walking slowly over to him, he propped himself up by placing his hands on Thomas's thighs. Thomas leans back, unsure how to answer but stays within his limits for good measure.

"Nothing else..." He pecks his lips before getting up.

Alexander was surprised, he stared after him as he left the room. Thomas leaves the room and gets his bag ready to leave. Alex joins him only minutes later with his own things. He clears his throat, getting his attention. He had his arms crossed against his chest. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough." Thomas puts his arm around his waist and Alex reaches to kiss him. They left, getting stares from different co-workers. It wasn't every day they walked within 2 inches of each other.

"You ass looks so fine in this," Thomas mutters as the doorman let them through. Alex smiled, giving a smile at the man but frowns at Thomas.

"You need to be more quiet, Thomas. People can overhear."

"I mean, you talk too loudly all the time but can I make you shut up? No. So, no. And who cares anyway?"  
Thomas leans in closer. "Do you have any idea how many people want to tap that ass?" Alex sighs, too embarrassed to answer. Thomas reaches back and gives a "light" tap. He then grins when Alexander mouths a 'what the fuck'. "And I get to. Literally."

"You are pushing the limits, Thomas. I don't need any media on this, okay? You're a figure in society, get some self-control." He looks around, more worried than he should be.

"Calm down, no one saw. And besides, wouldn't that improve your rep?"

"Oh yeah, like I want to be seen as Jefferson's personal slut." He rolls his eyes.

Thomas gave an 'oh fuck howdoIcontinuethis' look before they became silent and continued to walk to the restaurant.

By the time they got to the establishment the tensity cooled down and it turned into a good evening. Thomas was surprised at Alexander's food and wine tastes. Though right after Thomas said he was paying for it and he could see Alexander had mix emotions on it.

For one, Alexander didn't want everything to be paid for by Thomas but he guessed he would have to get used to it and second, should the limits be told later or now? He thought it would be good now to say. It was too early the week before.

Alex got his attention. "You know the limits you wanted to know about before we began anything?"

"Do you want to say them now?"

"Yes but, I don't want to start anything yet. I just want you to know."

"That's fine, Alexander."

"The few I have aren't much...umm. Aftercare, I don't always do so don't expect me to be all cuddly afterward. The taps from earlier or when I say the usual stop, go, okay colors are what I always use. I don't want any marks that are easily visible. Trust will need to be built before we do anything serious." He tries to remember if he has anymore. "I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"What days will we have meets?"

"I would say weekends and any free days that we have. But if you really want to keep this quiet, you can call off any day if a friend of yours wants to hang out or whatever. I have a few limits and/or expectations."

"Say'em." He sips from the glass.

"If the scene is very serious I will make you have aftercare but you get to choose what we do that helps you relax. You aren't allowed to have sex with anyone else because I want to have sex without a rubber and anything can easily spread if the two of us just fucks whoever. Like I said before, I will need a test and I will give you the result of mine if you want. Since we settled the dom/sub beforehand, I will be putting up rules for the weeks."

"What rules exactly?"

"Well since I am your dom, I am taking care of you. I will be giving you rules, each one you break will result in a strike. If you get more then five strikes a punishment will be placed."

"Sounds fair. But, starting two weeks from now."

Thomas sighs. "Is there any chance we can shorten it?"

"No. This is part of the trust process. If you can hold back then the more I am to trusting you when we have scenes."

"Fine. Trust is what we need."

They chatted more about work and finished soon after. Thomas called a taxi for Alexander.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do with the lingerie?"

"Pictures would be lovely." He messes his hair before sending him off.

Alexander got in but stared after him as they left the sidewalk.

  
When he got home Alex did take the pictures with a few added items from his own private collection.

  
Thomas, getting the not so innocent pictures, now had to wait eagerly for the coming week. And so did Alexander. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One tap = Green  
> Two taps = Yellow  
> Three taps = Red
> 
> Comments, suggestions, feedback, leave in the comments! I literally die to know if my writing is good or not and if it actually entertains people.  
> <3!


	3. Breaking Rules By Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The week 1 would be the the Monday Thomas confronted him and Friday would be when they went to dinner and had their moments beforehand. This starts on Saturday.
> 
> Just wanted to clear that in case it got confusing. 
> 
> Thanks and scroll to read chapter three!

Starting of Week 1: Saturday

 

Alexander calls after getting quite a package. "Thomas?'

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is this outfit doing in my mail?"

"Oh, you got it. Well, come over tomorrow and you'll see."

"Fucking pervert."

"Love ya."

 

Starting of Week 1: Sunday

"This is so stupid, Thomas," Alexander mutters, slipping the skirt on. It was pink with two layered ruffles with white hems on the elastic waist and the outline on the ends of it. Alex had told him he was medium but even this was too short on him. The second piece was laying across his chest, spaghetti strings held it up and the extra laces that wrapped around his neck. It had the same design as the second part of the outfit. Alexander added the panties from before to cover something. "Are you sure you got this in the right size?"

"Oh yeah, the perfect one." He watched from the bed how it fit on him. Too short to cover any ass and not too long to hide anything. He wasn't really going to buy the first piece since he found it wouldn't help but balance out the whole piece, he had to get it. And now he wasn't regretting it so much. Thomas can now save the harness for later. "Nice ass by the way."

Alex faced him when he was done checking in the mirror. "This is stupid. I feel stupid. AND this is not long enough." he held onto the hems of the skirt.

"You never said you had anything against humiliation so- You're going to wear this for the rest of the night. Until I say so."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

Thomas gave an obvious look around the room. "Put away the laundry."

"I'm not your fucking maid."

"Well, we can't have sex so I gotta get you to do something...The basket with the clean clothes is other there. The shelf is over here."

"Thomas, I don't want to wear this."

"Hm, sounds like you have body issues. We can fix that."

"That's seriously none of your fucking business." Gladly giving the bird, Alex grabbed the basket and moved over the side shelf of the room. He makes the clothes into balls and stuffs them into the shelves. A minute later he looks back. "I'm done."

Thomas frowns. "I'll start the strikes early if you don't stop."

"You aren't allowed to."

"As a dom I am. Now, redo the clothing and if any of them has even a wrinkle on them you have to iron it."

Alex groans. "Where's the iron, board?"

"Closet."

Alex stalks over, too uncomfortable and annoyed to care if Thomas stares. Grabbing the board and ironer. He brings it over and lets them drop on the bed. "I don't know how to make the board stand. Do it." He tells Thomas, going over to undo the balls of clothing. Thomas sets it up for him and lays back down in bed.

He lets the clothes drop back in the basket before dividing them on the table into different piles. He puts the shorts away since they wouldn't have wrinkles but keeps the wool shirts, pants, and suit shirts out because they did. Plugging in the ironer, he did it quickly. Hanging them and folding the others before putting them away. "Done. What now?"

Thomas got up from the bed to inspect the different piles. He was pleased and surprised by how organized everything was. "Order dinner or make it."

"Pizza then." Alexander grabbed his phone and ordered a large pepperoni pizza with extra fries because he was thick for a reason.

While they waited Alex took the top off. Confused why that fit but the skirt didn't.

He looked at Thomas. "Can I go on the bed?"

"Yes, of course." He goes on the bed. Thomas pulls him close, having him sit right on top of his lap. "No, I wanna lay down." Thomas slides down, having him still on top. Alex shakes his head but rest, every so often trying to even out the skirt.

The bell rings half an hour later. Alex moved off Thomas to let him go pay. Thomas grabs his wallet and hands over the amount. Alex stared back at him. "I'm not going to get it. Do you see what I'm wearing?!"

"Too bad. C'mon, before he leaves." Alexander grinds his teeth then grabs the money. He walks over to the door, grabbing a random sweater on the way over, though the skirt still held up the sweater he was able to cover the front. Opening the door, he kept a bright face on but he could see that the man knew what was going on with him. Alexander ignores it, letting him keep the change. Alex struggled but still got the door closed and left to get to Thomas.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Why not? That guy can literally sue me for nudity."

Thomas frowns. "Fair-ish reason." He grabbed a plastic plate and served himself. Alexander took off the skirt and let the sweater stay though he kept the panties on. He filled his plate and sat. He yanked the control from Thomas and put on his own favorite show. They ate in silence like before just their chewing being heard.

"Throw this away."

"Nah."

"Then put the outfit back on which you weren't supposed to take off in the first place."

"Fine." He put the top back on and tied it. Then the skirt. Alexander handed him his plate. Thomas puts away the pizza box and extra fries. When he comes back Alex is laying on his stomach too distracted to watch Thomas. Though Jefferson did watch him. When he rolled onto his back and stretched out, his hair falling out of the ponytail. "Thomas! It's getting to the good part!" He calls out to him, watching with a curving frown. He grabs the blanket to cover himself as he rolls to lay on his stomach.

He walks in, taking a spot next to Alexander. He moves closer, having his arms hug Alexander's petite frame. Alex leans against him, resting his arms on top of his. Thomas lets his hands slide around his body, getting rid of the blanket. Studying Alexander's reactions. He unties the necklace with his teeth, kissing downward towards his shoulder. His hands continuing to touch his cool skin. Alex let out soft breaths or sighs whenever his hands glimpsed over an unusually sensitive spot.

Alex soon forgot about the show, he savored the feeling of Jefferson's mouth on his body. Without his own notice, Alex moves Thomas's dominant hand towards the front of his panties. He took Thomas's mouth from his body towards his lips; moaning in sweet delight when Thomas begins to palm against his hardening dick.

He whines against him, encouraging the hand by letting it slip to take ahold of him. Thomas gladly does so, groaning when Alex begins to grind down on him gradually. Thomas begins pumping, holding Alexander down when his legs began to press against each other. "Oh, shit- Ah-god, Thomas. You're- I'm already! I can't last very-" Alexander tries to make his hand move faster but Jefferson wouldn't budge, the precum helping just a smidge more. He keeps moaning, breath staggering with each slowing movement. "Please Papi, faster, please!"

"Mm, you can start begging in a minute. Right now I wanna talk about earlier."

"W-what? Papi! God-Don't slow down!"

"Does my baby not like the way he looks?" Alex pipes out when Thomas begins to rub at the head.

"That's- no I don't have a problem with," He leans forward, body beginning to crave more than just his hand. "Not a problem."

"Don't lie to me, sweet cheeks."

He murmurs, cheeks flushed. "Maybe a b-bit."

"Why's that, baby girl?"

"It's- no, stop it, I'm not going to talk about this when I'm literally about to come."

"You aren't allowed to come then. What's wrong?"

Alex groans again but in slight frustration. "Thomas I am going to kill you, let me come!"

Jefferson shakes his head, he continues but cuts him off at just the right moment, earning a 'what the fuck'. "Answer, Alexander." He begins pumping, having Alex knee weak again.

"It's just- everyone has a little bit of insecurity."

"Yeah, but who doubts an outfit that makes them look delicious?"

"Shut up."

"So you just have a bit of insecurity?"

"Yes."

Thomas pumped faster, Alex cries out. "So," He repeats. "Just a little?"

"Yes- No- Daddy please, stop!"

"No, tell me why."

"It's- no...fucking hell!"

"C'mon, darlin' tell me-"

"Too personal, I don't want to." Alex begins to grind down harder, hoping that would help.

"Alexander. Talk now." Hamilton looks away.

"I'm..I'm never in a stable relationship, okay? I work too much and fuck too often in the weekend. I don't get the soft side of relationships, that's why I like it rough. It's easy to deal with and I don't have to expect anything in the end. I just blame it on anything else, my looks for example- _Can I come now?_ " Thomas kisses him sweetly, cupping his cheek as he swiftly continues until Alex muffled a shout against him as intense waves of arousal hit till he couldn't take it anymore. When they part, he's gasping. Pulling down the skirt to hide the mess he made. Thomas stops him and lifts it.

He leans down, licking away the cum obscenely. Alex watches, his dick stirring. When he finishes, he helps take the outfit off. Complimenting him on everything and anything that came to mind. Alex lays down next to him. "Wanna cuddle?"

Alex snorts, turning to face the other side. "Me telling you that won't change my mojo." Thomas wraps his arms around him, tickling his stomach. "I'm not ticklish." Thomas tries in different places but couldn't find anything.

"We have a meeting tomorrow," Alexander mutters.

"I know."

"Then go to sleep, dipshit-" He ends up giggling when Thomas makes a fart noise against his neck. "Stop that!" He's never giggled before. What the fuck. Thomas holds him down and does it again, hearing the soft, light giggle again.

"You're so adorable! Like a little mini muffin!"

Alex gave a grin. Clearing his throat, he leans up to wrap his arms around Thomas and leans back down to have him on top. "Work. Sleep, baby." He settles to hugging the immigrant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's suppose to be a swimming suit but eh, I made it an outfit. 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.ie/pin/ATBD3qHgYgI5ikcdcFpbprmoEJ_SZTTgyb_tudK3FdGnwb_cSzgvSNQ/
> 
> They SUCK at keeping it cool.


	4. Oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops.

 

_Tuesday_

"Alexander, stop being mad at me. We both broke the rule. It wasn't just me."

"You as a dom need to know when we have gone too far!"

"Then you as sub need to tell me!"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?!"

"Why the hell do you think? Are you really that thick you have no idea how horny you have me this whole week?"

"Not my problem."

"You bet your ass it is." Alexander slips on his usual blue-grey work suit.

"Get out of that." Thomas looked over at him.

"No, fuck you. I'm gonna wear what I want."

"It's a yoga meditation meeting, change into this." Alex gave a look and grabbed the clothes.

"Why yoga?"

"Because we have to do some type of relaxation. Gilbert and I are supervising." Alexander rolled his eyes. He changed into the loose peach purple shirt and black yoga pants with sides showing a blue and purple design on each. They went mid-length and put pressure on Alexander's stomach, which he didn't enjoy. At least the shirt was long and baggy enough to hide his bulge. Thomas handed him a new suit to wear afterward.

They went their separate ways to work. Thomas in a car and Alexander his usual route on the bus. They arrived to work around the same time though Alexander was late to the meeting room because of John. Though he wasn't going to say it.

Lafayette told the two to grab a mat from the table and find a place. Surprisingly (not really) the front had two spaces. After setting the mat down, he copied the others and sat on his knees. Gilbert was already seated and Thomas was talking to him. Putting his hair in a bun, he waits to see what happens.

"Alright, everyone." Thomas gets their attention but couldn't help but glance over at Alexander.

Gilbert continues. "Today we'll start off simple since it could be the first time some of you have done yoga. But, before we get to any poses we need to do stretches so we don't pull anything that doesn't need pulling. Everyone sit crossed legged and we'll begin." Alexander and a few others switched to sit as instructed.

"Everyone reaches up with their right arm while their left arm is bending to make your side arch," Thomas spoke as Gilbert began to show the movements, everyone followed. He does his own soon after."If you want more of a stretch on your right side, you can look the opposite direction from which your arm is facing. Don't push yourself to the point where it hurts, only to when you feel slight discomfort. We're taking in three breaths from our nose and exhaling from our nose."

After a few minutes, Thomas spoke again. "Now back to your original pose and stretching the other side." Alex does so, surprising himself when he pops a few stiff bones. He exhales when he comes back to sitting correctly.

"Bring your arms up to the air and then come back as if doing a swan dive. This stretches out your shoulders and the hem strings on them." Lafayette also tells them to do it two more times, trying the breath techniques again.

"Now. After calming for a few moments, bring your left foot in front of you. Take a deep breath and try to reach for the toes of your foot. Stretch as far as you can but don't push your limits, remember that." John took a huge breath in and snorted on accident. Alex laughed quietly, reaching for his foot. He, again, surprisingly was able to grab onto his toes. Though it hurt more than he thought. They went back and did the other before sitting again.

"How is everyone doing so far?" Thomas asks.

"I'm sweatin' balls, man," John answers, exhaustion showing in his voice as it cracks slightly. A few laughed when they heard. Alex cracked up and grinned at him. John winked in return.

"Well, seems like someone needs more exercising," Thomas answers, seeing the exchange though he doesn't linger on it. Another round of laughter before they settled.

"We'll be doing Child's pose, though we advise for any knee injury persons do not attempt this pose. For everyone else, on your knees." Wow, sounds like a great Saturday night. Alex held his tongue from speaking out. "Have your knees at the edges of your mat and your big toes touching. your thighs should be making a 'V' shape at this point." Thomas walked around to check. Lafayette continued when he got a sign that everyone was fine. "Sit up and make sure your spine is straight. Everyone inhale." He took a breath with them. "When you exhale bow forward when you do your torso should be over your thighs and your arms should extend over your mat. Your forehead should be placed on the mat. If you can't stretch it that far, that is of course fine. When you have the correct position, close your eyes and begin to take in deep breaths."

Alexander followed the steps though Thomas didn't have trouble fixing a majority of it. He made him lean forward more, placing a hand to his lower back to have his bottom on his heels. "That hurts," Alexander mumbled.

"Oh really? You never bend this far before?" He made sure to speak quietly, putting the other hand firmer. Alex looked up at him.

"No. Get your hands off me." John looked over at the two, getting a slight suspicion. Jefferson moved on after making eye contact with John.

"After taking in the breaths. Turn to tabletop, like how Gilbert is demonstrating. Knees aligned with the mat and wrist under your shoulders. Your fingers should be straight. We'll now be doing downward facing dog." Alexander, went back to knees, his tummy hurting slightly. "As you lean on your hands, reach your legs back, making sure your toes curl to arch..now bring your torso up and you should be looking at your knees, as you relax into it take in deep breaths through your nose."

Thomas went around again though came back to Alexander. He puts his hand on his lower back. "Just a bit more."

"Thomas, stop it." Jefferson hunched to be at his level, Alex looked over at him again, hairs getting out of his bun.

"C'mon I wanna see that ass-" Lauren's eyes shot over. Alexander tensed slightly. "excellent pose. You can try harder than that." Thomas pats his back and for the rest of the yoga secession, he doesn't go near Alexander, because of John.

\--

"That was a great first time," Gilbert looks around seeing a majority of them out of breath or just tried. Not bad. "Everyone, when you are calmer, please take a wipe and wipe down your mat. After doing so, roll it up and place it over at the table. We have a few extra minutes to go around and talk about how you did. Our next meeting in November will be the continuation."

John and Alex chatted as they did so. They chilled by the wall, John slowly hovering over Alexander, though he barely noticed. Though he did notice something else. "You're growing out your beard." He reaches out to touch the small hairs.

Lauren laughs. "Yeah, seems like I need to. Gotta get rid of the babyface somehow."

"Aw, my Jacky's trying to be an adult." He moves his hand away though John keeps it there, leaning into it too.

"Yep..though not like the horrid one you have."

"Asshole!" Though he giggles after saying it and Lauren inches forward again.

"So I was thinkin'..." John made direct eye contact and Alex felt his breath catch.

"Yeah?"

John tries to continue but gives up on his words and replaces them. "We're going out later to buy drinks, wanna come?"

"Sure...didn't wanna tell me something else?"

"Like what?" He acts stupid, Alexander can see it.

"Like what you were going to say before the lie..." He leans towards him, seeing John having the same reaction as he cups his cheek.

"Everyone is dismissed to get back to work!" Jefferson called out, startling a few people. "Hamilton, Washington needs to see you-Pronto!"

John ignores him, kissing Alexander swiftly. And does it again and again. Alex melts as he did with Thomas. His lips weren't rough, wasn't demanding, wasn't Thomas. Though it was soft, breathless, full, like John would be.

He could feeling something coming but cared less.

"John!" Gilbert puts an arm around his shoulders, pulling them away from each other. "We have to go to the introduction presentation!"

"Ugh, that isn't till 9 Laf-"

"You know I like the front seats, come on." He pulls him away. "We'll see you later tonight Alexandre!"

"Okay, bye!" Alexander grabbed his bag, leaving the room and completely missing the stunned Thomas. He almost forgot he had to get to Washington's office. His head was in the air and he was loving it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to @PolidL for guessing what I was gonna do before I did it. 
> 
> Remember to leave a kudos if you liked it! Trust me, I die for those. And a comment too! I live for those.  
> <3!


	5. When Alexander needs aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches, sorry for not updating.

Alexander moans around his cock, quick wet sounds filling the office as he continues. He stares up at him, slipping a hand into his own jeans to play with himself. After a few more grips in his hair to choke him around the cock, he moves his mouth away with a popping sound. He jerks him off as he licks his redden lips. He begins kisses up and down a column of his length. Looking up, Alex gives a giggle. "Enjoying it?"

"You know it. Just keep working that sweet tight mouth of yours, Lex," John groans, keeping his hand firmly in his hair. Alex nods, going back to. He doesn't understand why but suddenly, messing around with John was much more intriguing. Maybe it's because Alexander sweet talked Thomas to agree with a few terms to his enjoyment. Or maybe because he liked seeing John and Thomas glare at each other before wanting to defile Alexander in any possible way.

Alex can vividly recall a meeting between the art department and higher-ups. John, the head of the art unit, and the CEOs, Alexander and Thomas, was in a meeting figuring out if their logos and designs for letters to other companies need to be redrawn. Hamilton and Lauren agree it seems fine, fit their company perfectly. Thomas, though, disagreed. And he put it simply as 'The artists shouldn't be sitting on their asses all day while the rest of us work. We finally need you all for something and you don't want to do it' Laurens didn't take that well. He had spit out an unprofessional insult but it still got the point though.

The meeting ended quickly and each person wanted Alexander to come and join them. He held the thrill of being wanted, basking in it slightly as he took time to pick. He went with John first, not wanting to explain if he chose Thomas first. Jefferson would understand anyway. He did a quicky with Lauren, not caring how loud he was being as he was fucked over his desk. And when they finished, John soothed him back to his normal state before letting him leave. Alexander kissed him tenderly before slipping his boxer briefs and pants back on. Leaving swiftly and being with Thomas for a bit.

John grips his hair, stilling him, and thrusts in his mouth. Alexander whimpers around him and John continues to do so till he cums down his throat. He pulls out quickly, his cum dripping out the sides of his mouth. Alexander covers it with his hand and tries to swallow all of it.

"Fuck, Lexi, you look so good like that," Alexander nods, panting. John leans back to fix himself and makes space for Alexander to get up. When he could stand by himself and act normally. He leaves Lauren's office, content with this for the day.

Except...

When Alexander makes it back to his office, tidying himself to how he was before Lauren wanted to mess around with him, Jefferson was waiting there. And his heart stops slightly. Thomas's eyebrow furrows. "I just asked you to come to my office half an hour ago. I thought you were working here and I come to find you were with Lauren again. Do I have to order someone to babysit you every time I'm not here? Do I have to take away those agreements to get you to behave? This isn't the only time you've done this. And as your dom, I'm not standing for it."

Alexander leans back on the door, closing it and locking it as well. He stays quiet too.

"Answer, submissive," Thomas growls, walking over to him, "before I start adding strikes,"

"I just- still want to have fun with John,"

"So you chose to disobey orders to go give a blowjob?"

Alexander huffs, crossing his arms. "You aren't my fucking father or my husband, so stop acting like you can control what I do,"

"Still your dom and you'll still follow what I say,"

"It still hasn't been two weeks, I can cut this off whenever I wish to,"

"But you aren't going to," Thomas goes to pick him up and goes over to the couch.

Alexander scoffs, not answering.

"That's three strikes by the way. Two more and I'll have to punish you,"

"I don't wanna," He whines, pushing him away. Thomas holds on tighter, keeping him there. Jefferson watches him as he touches Alexander's softer parts, trying to soothe him again. He wouldn't react like he usually does.

"Lauren didn't give you proper aftercare did he?" Alexander stares at him before shaking his head. Jefferson sighs, bringing him closer. Undoing Alexander's bun, he lets his hair fall and waves it out. Alexander whimpers against his hand, wanting him. Thomas massages the side of his jaw, kissing him softly as he does so. Alexander goes to take off his overcoat but Jefferson stops him.

"Why won't you use me?" Alexander demands, going to unbutton Thomas.

"Because you need to be cared for, not used," He says back, kissing his neck. Alexander stops and gives up, going along with it. Though after a few more minutes, he relaxes and gets used to it. Relaxing to enjoy it.

When Thomas finishes, Alexander was purring and nuzzling against him. The older man chuckles, running his hand through his hair. "Think you can obey me more from now on?"

Alexander nods, fondly kissing his cheek. "I will," Or, he can at least try.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop suggestions in the comments, what I can improve and, how I did! <3!


End file.
